The Reason
by Ryuu Girl
Summary: This is my first songfic with the song The Reason by Celine Dion. It's about Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kikyo meeting for the last time and the three fates being decided at last. Who will Inuyasha stay with? Inu? oneshot


Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or Celine Dion's song "The Reason" I'm just a fan X)  
  
~~The Reason~~  
  
By Ryuu Girl  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I figured it out  
  
I was high and low and everything  
  
In between  
  
I was wicked and wild, baby, you  
  
Know what I mean  
  
Till there was you, yeah, you  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Kikyo stop!" Inuyasha yelled as she prepared to plunge the dagger into Kagome's heart.  
  
Kagome futily struggled against the soul stealers that tightly bound her to the God Tree. Kikyo looked up at Inuyasha with a cold expression.  
  
"Why should I? One of us must return to Hell, and it will not be me." She said in a dead tone, a voice without hope or life.  
  
"Please Kikyo, don't do this." Inuyasha took a step towards the undead miko.  
  
Kikyo pulled the dagger away from Kagome's chest and laid it to rest upon her reincarnation's throat.  
  
"Don't move Inuyasha." Kikyo warned.  
  
"Kikyo look at yourself. What have you become? You have a second chance at life and your wasting it on hate and revenge. Please Kikyo, your soul may be alive, but your heart is dead as your true body." Inuyasha said, his golden eyes pleading with her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Something went wrong  
  
I made a deal with the devil  
  
For an empty I.O.U  
  
Been to hell and back, but an angel  
  
Was looking through  
  
It was you, yeah, you  
  
It's all because of you  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kikyo's eyes narrowed slightly at Inuyasha's words.  
  
'My soul is indeed alive, but what does he mean my heart is dead?' Kiyko thought.  
  
Flashback  
  
"If you kill your reincarnation for me and retrieve her shards, I, Naraku promise to make you flesh and blood once more. All you need to do is reclaim her soul, Kikyo. Your soul."  
  
"Very well Naraku."  
  
End of flashback  
  
"Inuyasha, do you truly want me to live? Is this sham of a body enough to turn your heart from my reincarnation?" Kikyo asked; unaware of the strange feelings beginning to creep into her heart and thaw her soul.  
  
On the outside Kikyo seemed calm and totally in control, but on the inside she was fighting a losing battle between her love and the hatred, which kept her alive.  
  
'Inuyasha! Don't you know were my beacon of light when, I was brought back by Urasue. I could have simply return to the earth, but my heart was chained here to you. Can't you not see that?' Her mind cried out, but her body was not willing to let the truth pass.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
You are the reason  
  
You are the reason I wake up  
  
Every day  
  
And sleep through the night  
  
You are the reason  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Kikyo my dear baka, it wasn't your body that I loved. It was your heart, your gentle spirit that was willing to look past my half breed heritage, that was the Kikyo I knew and loved." Inuyasha glanced at the still form of Kagome who had passed out from the soul stealer's tight grip.  
  
"And who I still love to this very day and every day for the rest of my life." He said quietly as he looked down at the grass at his feet.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In the middle of the night  
  
I'm going down because I adore you  
  
I want to floor you  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kikyo felt her mind stagger under the weight of Inuyasha's words.  
  
'He loves me?' She thought unsteadily.  
  
'Even when I was alive, he never once said I love you' Kiyko realized.  
  
Her heart was racing now and struggling to beat down the walls of ice that kept it from Inuyasha. Even though she knew the moment she told him her own feelings she would die. The decision to come with her or stay with the reincarnate would be his alone. Naraku be damned, this was more than some petty deal with the evil hanyou. This was love.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I'm giving it up  
  
No more running around spinning my wheel  
  
You came out of my dream and  
  
Made it real  
  
I know what I feel  
  
It's you  
  
It's all because of you  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kikyo closed her eyes. " Inuyasha. aishiteru." She expected to feel pain as the hatred was ripped from her body, but instead she felt deep warmth encompassing her body.  
  
She opened her eyes and found deep amber eyes staring into her own. Inuyasha held her close keeping her worries at bay. She felt herself slowly sink into the earth.  
  
"Inuyasha. If you truly wish to stay here, I won't stop you. I must go now because I have finally released the life giving hatred of you, but I will miss you terribly." Kikyo wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck and lightly brushed her lips against his own.  
  
To her surprise she felt a small drop of moisture slide down her cheek. Tears, were they her own? This was the first time she has cried in fifty years. Kikyo slowly tried to pull away from Inuyasha, but to her surprise he held her fast in his embrace.  
  
"Kikyo, a life without you isn't a life at all. I'll never leave you alone again. Aishiteru Kikyo." Inuyasha whispered.  
  
Kikyo felt her spirit lift in joy. She was free to love, for the first time in either lives she could feel true love at last. With a final look at her reincarnate's motionless body she made a decision. Using the last of her power she erased all of the girl's memories of Sengoku Jidai, the dry well, and the Shikon no Tama. She willed Kagome's body back to her own time, where she could also live in peace and enjoy a normal life.  
  
'At least I can save her from the fate as a miko.' Kikyo thought.  
  
Then as she turned back into Inuyasha's embrace, the two lovers disappeared beneath the earth never to be seen again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
You are the reason  
  
You are the reason I wake up  
  
Every day  
  
And sleep through the night  
  
You are the reason, the reason  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Word you might not know~ Baka- Fool and Aishiteru- I love you*-*  
  
Yay my first attempt at a songfic is complete^^ I know it's OOC and fluffy, but I was looking at the lyrics of this song and thought oh my god this is a song for Kikyo! Just so you know, I am very open to couples and I like different varieties. Kikyo/Inuyasha, Kag/Inu, Sess/Kag, Kik/Mir, ect. It's all good^^ * pulls out a fire extinguisher* So if you don't like this particular couple, don't flame me! Anyway tell me what you think and review, thanx! 


End file.
